What a Heartless Monster
by Rexis19
Summary: In one Monster's attempt to help the Demon Lord with her plans, she looked for a source of power that could change the setting. She found on, but along with it she invited a guest that would bring the end of their World.
1. Chapter 1

It was rare that the Demon Lord would separate from her husband, both for pleasurable reasons and another for practical reasons. Each time their bodies were joined together, their powers would make each others grow and if she wanted to fulfill her goal she needed to keep their bodies joined.

But there was the problem it had been years, centuries even, since she had taken the throne as Demon Lord and had won her husband over from the Chief God's side and while her initial burst of power allowed for the initial change and her victory over the skirmish that they had with the deity, she couldn't seem to get as strong as she was then. Despite her powers increasing more and more, she couldn't help but feel like she would never get the power needed.

She had said these concerns on one of the few days she would separate from her husband, to the small group of Monsters that she absolutely trusted. Among them was the Baphomet that was, technically, her adviser mostly for magical purposes. Her kind was always the strongest in the terms of magical powers, from the earlier cycles to even now with many Baphomets even surpassing Liliths.

And is was because of that she had taken upon herself to try and find a way to help the Demon Lord increase her Demonic Energy. The Baphomet figured that it couldn't be that hard, the world was a big place and the original Chief God that had initially created the world surely had to have someway to make the world and setting as it was right now. So she searched, using resources both magical and mundane to do so.

[Scene]

The Baphomet pushed herself off the ground, wincing as her body was covered in burns. She looked at the portal with no small hint of fear.

It was an attempt to find any source of powers, she had used her own magic and allowed it to pick one at random. It was risky but it allowed her to search everywhere, and she meant everywhere. The spell that she had used was an ancient spell from before the current Demon Lord had taken the throne. And the spell that she used was one that was hidden from all but the most powerful of scrying spells to find.

Vast realities with rules and magics that were foreign was what greeted her when she first used it. The portal was more than travelling to the realm of Fairies or whatever else, it seem to reach farther than a spell should. She wondered what could have caused previous cycles to warrant a creation of magic of such caliber.

Whatever the reason was, she used it nontheless. The first few were magics that she couldn't use, the rules of these strange realms were too foreign to be converted into Demonic Energy and so she passed them by.

She kept moving until her magic reached one that could be used universally, it seemed that it was a constant in the the larger realms. She opened the portal to the source of power.

And very nearly died.

If she had to compare it to anything, it had to be Holy Energy. She had gotten into a few scuffles with Angels and Heroes before, and the magic that they had were used against her kind always stung.

But for some reason this was worse, she had merely opened it for the slightest of seconds and the amount of power behind it was more than tenfold of the strongest Angel.

She needed to be a bit more careful next time, lest she die before she can help the Demon Lord.

[Scene]

The Baphomet eyes widened, and a shaky breath escaped her mouth.

The portal was open, but this time she hadn't brushed against death. It was another source of universally used energy, so when she took precautions to defend herself, she opened it.

The barrier that was meant to protect her dropped as her body told her to simply take all of it.

If the last time was Holy Energy, this was the complete opposite. Just like before the only thing close that she could compare it to was Demonic Energy, and like before the energy that was pouring out of it and into her and her world was thicker and much more pronouce.

Just the smallest opening had generated tenfold the amount of magic a Lich could make it her undead lifetime. And the longer she stood by the portal the more of it was pouring into her.

For a moment she simply allowed it to flow, and the changes were noticeable. The magic surrounding her strengthened, the Demonic Energy powered spells around her grew stronger the longer the portal stayed opened.

She smiled, she had found a way to help the Demon Lord.

She didn't seem to notice even as she walked past the many mirrors of the spell room that her previously purple eyes, a sign of the immense Demonic Energy inside her, turned stark yellow.

[Scene]

After the the Baphomet had left the room, the portal was still open and leaking the energy into the world. Thankfully she had made it smaller, only allowing a simple trickle to pass through.

A trickle was still enough.

From the portal a small spark of energy seem to travel out of it, following that was a small trail of darkness that leaked out the opening. There was a moment of stillness, before the sludge was swallowed by the energy from the portal.

The energy swirled around for a few moments before it popped open like a balloon.

In it's place was a small child sized figure. It's body was pitch black in color, save for the yellow dots that were its eyes. Small arms ended with claws, as did its legs. Atop it's head were a pair of antennae, making it look bug like. It's twitched once or twice before it moved.

It left the room, and was free to explore the world that it had just entered.


	2. Chapter 2

The small creature wandered the halls of the castle, it's head swiveling left and right as it took in it's surroundings. There was no direction in it's movements simply moving along as it saw fit, going down hallways that seem to stretch far and wide.

As it passed another it stopped, a sound was made from behind the door. But it didn't care about the sound, instead if focused on something else.

In it's eyes it saw the swirl of energy that covered the castle, it blanketed the realm and area. But once in a while it could see places where the energy would concentrate and focus, seemingly being generated. It saw the same thing passed the doors.

Curiously it tilted it's head, turning around and stopped in front of it. The sounds continued behind the door, and the more intense the sounds became the more the energy seemed to gather and swirl. The creature walked closer to the door, before it flattened into the ground.

It passed through the small crack under the door and when it was on the other side it popped back out from the ground back to it's original shape. The swirl of energy was getting stronger, and it could the source of it was coming from one spot in the room, the bed.

It stepped closer and peered over the bed, it's yellow eyes staring at the two that were creating the energy.

One of them turned their heads toward it, and let out a startled shriek. The two that were connected separated, and the moment they did the energy stopped being produced and instead simply lingered around them. The creature simply stared at the the energy surrounding the two.

A form of Darkness lingered around the energy that was being made, but it had been altered by the rules of the World it noticed. It was still Darkness, but it wasn't the pure Darkness that was present from where it had came from. It reached out for it, and released it's own Darkness towards it.

There was a response, other than the frantic shouting the two had been doing after they separated of course. One of them, the one that seem to be filled with this Darkness like energy, released it towards it's own.

It mingled and mixed, it swirled around it's own. Then it slowly began to push back.

The creature tilted it's head, and stopped it's flow of Darkness. The other side of the energy clash slammed into it, but it wasn't fazed, powerful as it was it simply used a facet of what it was made of. It was placated, the being had a strong control of it's Darkness.

It supposed it could follow it for now. This World wasn't exactly in a hurry to be consumed.


	3. Chapter 3

"My Lord!"

The Demon Lord stopped her conversation with the Echidna to look at the entrance of her throne room, her fellow monster as well as the Succubi who were by her throne followed suit. It wasn't the entrance that made them surprised, it was the voice that had announced it.

Her lead adviser for magic was a Baphomet, she was the top of her kind with the inherent magical prowess that they held alongside her skills as a seductress. She respected her, and in return so did the Baphomet.

That was why she was surprised, instead of her announcing her presence and then politely requesting an audience (She would have given it to her anyway, it was basically just asking for a chat) she had apparently slammed the door open and shouted without a care to the world.

It was unbecoming of her.

"I have news that I must tell you!" She brisked walked forward, and as she did the Demon Lord couldn't help but furrow her eyebrows in even more confusion.

The Baphomet was a Monster that took pride in her body, young and childish. It was her pride to turn something so innocent into a nubile fantasy, things that she accentuated with little skips in her steps and childish swaying of her hips. No matter how happy or angry she was, she maintained that way of walking. It was a matter of pride for her, and nothing could dissuade her.

Except for now, there was no sway of her hips nor was she jutting out chest. She marched forward, a grin on her face and a glint in her...

'This is getting weirder and weirder' she thought to herself as she noticed her yellow eyes.

She asked the Echidna to continue what they were talking about another time, the snake Monster nodded her head. She turned around, and gave the approaching Baphoment a suspicious look before she slithered away. The Baphomet didn't even look at her as she passed by.

The Demon Lord got off from her throne and stepped forward, stopping the Baphomet from getting closer. Her eyes were wide as she gathered her magic, pointing her hand towards her the magic gathered in a twisted ball of Demonic Energy. "Who are you?" She asked with a snarl in her voice.

The Baphomet stopped in her tracks, her eyes were wide with surprise and fear at the sudden hostility. "My Lord, what's wrong?" She asked.

The Demon Lord watched closely, her eyes glowing purple as her magic circled through her body to see through any trickery. Had a Doppelganger replaced her adviser, did the Chief God find a way to get an impostor within her castle? She growled "Who are you?"

It wasn't only the way that she acted that caused her to suspicious. She could figure there was something happening behind doors to explain her rude entrance, her sudden lack of attempt of seduction, as well as her usual hatred of a more developed female body.

But what made her raise her hand was her internal magic.

Demonic Energy, her Demonic Energy, swirled inside the Baphomet, just as she made her cycle to be. But inside her was a foreign magic, one that contrasted her beautiful purple with black inky darkness.

And from just the few seconds of her staring at her, the inky darkness inside of her was consuming her Demonic Energy more and more.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Matter didn't know what to make sense of the creature before her. One moment the Monster was having its two bodies interact with each other. Then suddenly the creature showed up out nowhere. It was shocked her, more than enough to knock her out of her usual distractions from her two bodies experiencing pleasure.

What was odder was what it did afterwards. While it did stare at them for a few moments, something she personally wouldn't mind if it hadn't shown up out of nowhere, it did something weird.

Even with her new form the Dark Matter was still a powerful Monster that was the personification of Demonic Energy. Her original form was the collection of Demonic Energy given form, formed after the aforementioned energy would get to a boiling point and one of her own would spawn. It was rare that it happen which resulted in the rarity of her species from both before the current Demon Lord and her current reign, and for good reason.

For all the powers that the Monster of the Cycle would boast after getting the throne, for their bravado after 'changing' the cycle. Inside they still had the same Demonic Energy that was given to them by the original Chief God, a power that she was made entirely out of.

She knew the ins and out of Demonic Energy far more than the Demon Lord or even the smartest of Baphomets or Liches. Whatever form she would take for the era she would be the most powerful being in terms of control of Demonic Energy.

So she was baffled when the creature before her seem to hold even more control than she did.

She felt it when it released the power towards her, it was in a similar way that she would corrupt. A blanket of Demonic Energy to cover the Spiritual bodies or souls of non-Monsters.

But the power that was pointed at her, the power that crawled out of it…

The Dark Matter was the purest form of Demonic Energy that could manifest in the realm, as it should. If she wanted she could easily turn the Demonic Energy against the Demon Lord, but she didn't. Her kind didn't, there was a reason why there had never been a Dark Matter Demon Lord, they were content to simply allow themselves be a part of whatever design the Demon Lord of that era wanted.

But that simply because the Demon Lord 'controlled' the Demonic Energy of whatever era or cycle was happening. It was because the Demon Lord was the, relatively, strongest source of Demonic Energy.

The small creature before her shattered that notion, with the absolutely pure Demonic Energy that is fired out towards her. It flowed out of it and when she reached out with her own, it very nearly swallowed her up almost instantly. She pushed back of course, a primal source of fear seemed to compel her to push whatever energy the creature had away from her.

But then it pulled back, retracting the energy. At that moment she tried to smother the creature in her own Demonic Energy, but she didn't even cause it to flinch when she slammed her own concentrated Demonic Energy into it. It was as if the creature didn't even care of it.

And now?

It was still in the room, simply staring at her with its beady yellow eyes. It was after a few moments, she realised that it was giving her a look of subservience. For some reason it was waiting for her to give it orders.

For a moment the Dark Matter was tempted to bring the creature to the Demon Lord, bring attention to this being.

Then she remembered how easily the creature had nearly swallowed her up with it's pure Demonic Energy. If she had trouble, then the Demon Lord would fare far worse.

She looked at it in the eyes "Leave" she told it.

The creature tilted its head, before it turned to the door. She floated away from the bed and stood in front of it, her human body glared at it "No," she pointed at it "Leave this castle as once!"

The creature tilted its head once more, before it suddenly vanished into a swirl of darkness.

The Dark Matter couldn't hold back the shudder when it did, it fell to the ground. It's body of Demonic Energy lost its solidity, while her human body trembled.

Too pure, too unfiltered. The energy from the portal was drawing in a source that dwarfed their Demonic Energy.

Then the swirl of darkness vanished, and along with it was the creature.

The Dark Matter returned its bearings. Once it did it headed towards the door, it sped past the other Monsters in her way. The goal in its mind was the throne room, it had to warn the Demon Lord of the threat it had faced.

The door to the throne room was slammed open. It saw the Demon Lord and the Baphomet adviser, with the former gathering a dangerous amount of magic and aiming it at the former.

It called out to the Demon Lord, the news that it wanted to tell them was urgent.

Screams of shock answered its call, the Succubus guards aimed their magic at it. Confused it looked at them, it tried to tell them that…

It had no mouth.

It wasn't registering itself as the female it had before, only at this moment did it 'look' at itself. It was nothing but a mass of Demonic Energy all grouped into a solid ball of inky blackness.

It looked back to the Demon Lord, and saw fear in her eyes.

It was then it also noticed that the Darkness it had felt from the creature had swallowed up it and was in the process of swallowing up the Baphomet adviser's Demonic Energy as well.

As the Demon Lord moved, whether to detain them or destroy a terrifying thought came to its head.

It had told the creature to leave the castle.

The creature had free roam to the world outside.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a swirl of Darkness, and the creature popped out. It's head twitched once or twice, before it simply moved forward.

Gone was the soft ground under it's feet, and instead it was walking on much harder ground instead. The claws that were it's feet tapped against it as it simply followed the orders of the Darkness user, 'leaving' the castle.

Well it had done so, it paused to turn around to see where it had just been. A large structure with Darkness swirling above it, with three extremely powerful sources of it somewhere inside. The creature tilted it's head as one of them seemed to be fluctuating for some reason, but it turned away.

It was supposed to leave the castle.

So it skitter along the hard ground, it's body swaying for side to side as it simply moved.

As it moved the the sky above them seem to shift colors, and after an indeterminate time of it walking it turned from purple to orange. And after that it turned from orange into dark. Night time had arrived for this World.

After a while the creature moved from the hard ground to a soft one, not as soft as the one in the castle but it had grass and soil underneath. The creature looked up at the large trees, noticing that each one seemed to be filled with Darkness-esque energy. Yellow eyes stared before their owner walked into the forest.

Everywhere it turned to look the creature noticed how everything seemed to be filled with the Darkness inside them, even the air.

Odd, the portal that opened was to the Realm of Light wasn't it? The creature paused, as if to wonder or think.

It wasn't it's home, it could tell. The Realm of Darkness had no sense of time or space, while this World was coherent with time flowing smoothly. So it had to be in the Realm of Light.

The creature having made sure that it was in the Realm of Light then simply moved on, skittering on the ground.

It kept moving and moving deeper into the woods, and further way from the castle.

Until it saw light. It illuminated the dark shadows, despite it being a fair distance away.

The creature stared at it from the distance and moved towards it, the closer it got the light grew brighter and brighter. Until it was close enough to see the other things around the light.

Tents of varying sizes were placed around the source of light, which glowed with a soft orange. The creature hung around the edge of the farthest tent, and it then noticed the ones around the light.

All of them had Darkness inside them. No, all of them had the same Darkness like energy already consume them. It noticed that there was nary but the slighest glimmer of Light remaining in their hearts, the rest of it seemed to be filled with the Darkness like energy that this World was using. Yellow eyes stared at them, wondering if they had just as much control over the Darkness like the one it had found in the castle.

It moved closer, and once it seem to go past the edge of the tent one of them turned towards it.

It saw something odder with this one, while it had the Darkness energy inside it as well Light, it didn't seem to have a Heart. The creature stared at it for the longest of moment, and they returned it's gesture.

The creature moved into the open, which caused the few that hung closest around the light to turn towards it somewhat in shock. Only the one that didn't seem to have a Heart wasn't surprised.

Inside they floated closer towards it, until it was in front of it. They blocked the light from hitting it, not that it matter since the orange flames didn't even touch him anyways.

It stared into empty eyes, before it noticed something else. Yellow eyes went from the purple eyes to an accessory that it wore around it's neck.

The Heart and Soul.

Both of them had been pulled from the Body and now rested in that pendent. The creature then turned back to it's eyes, it knew what it was now.

The others had also began to move towards it, curious.

The creature simply stared back at the Body in front of it.

[Scene]

"What is that?" The Lizardman asked cautiously, her clawed hand was already gripping the sword by her waist.

She was referring to the sudden appearing of the odd creature that showed up at their camp, one that was supposed to be top secret as well as guarded from being discovered. Though, looking at the creature the Lizardman couldn't really blame any of those on night watch to not notice the creature. Even with the campfire illuminating the area she could barely make out the figure of the creature, and even then it was because of the two beady yellow eyes that it had.

"I think it's kinda cute" the Succubus beside her giggled, moving around her to crouch down next to it. She reached out to poke a finger at the creature.

"Don't." The Lich spoke tonelessly before she could touch it, her eyes never leaving the creature.

The Succubus paused, turning to the Undead "Huh?"

At the word the Lizardman pulled her sword slightly out of it's sheath "Is it dangerous?" She asked warily, her eyes looking at the small creature.

The Lich didn't respond, instead it simply leaned it closer.

The creature stared back with it's yellow beady eyes.

The Lich pulled back "Dark Matter." she stated simply.

The Lizardman eyes went wide, as did the Succubus. Both of them looked at the creature with a small hint of awe "A Dark Matter, here?" Both of them breath out.

The Lich made a humming noise, then shook her head "No." She stared at the creature again "Like Dark Matter." Her eyes glowed as her magic flowed through her.

The creature head perked up, it twitched.

The Lich eyes widened, then relaxed as did the creature as it slinked back down. The Lich stared at it and then turned to others around her "Powerful Demonic Energy."

The Undead turned back to it, and it stared back at her.

Under her breath she muttered "Dangerous."


	6. Chapter 6

"What am I looking at?"

The Amazoness that was the 'leader' of the little troop of Monsters that were camping out in the middle of the woods asked out loud to the rest of the camp. In front of her was a small black creature, barely the size of a child, looking at her with beady yellow eyes. Behind that was the entirety of the group of Monsters that were in said camp, all of which were alternatively looking between her and the black creature.

When no answer came immediate she bared her teeth, casually she lifted the ginormous sword that was stuck in the ground and hefted it onto her shoulder "If someone doesn't answer to what the fuck I'm looking at, all of you are going to be nursing ribs rather than children" she threatened.

"No one knows captain" A Succubus answered, stepping forward. "We found it hanging around the edges of camp last night, and we brought attention to it today hoping you would know" she told her.

The Amazoness lifted an eyebrow "So you don't know what this intruder is? And you just let it roam camp instead of," she easily swung the blade past the creature's face and pointed it at the Succubus, causing her jump back slightly "Disposing of a possible threat to our security?" She growled "I have half a mind to cleave you in half for this."

"Wait wait wait!" The Succubus quickly waved her arms in front of her "Th-The Lich said that the creature was something like Dark Matter."

The other eyebrow was raised, meeting it's brother high up in their owner's forehead "A Dark Matter?" She turned her head back to the small creature, still rather looking at her blankly with it's yellow eyes "This far out in non-Demonic territory?" Her voice was filled with disbelief, and immediately scrunched up in worry "We're raiding a village, not an Order capital why would they send a Dark Matter here?"

"It's not exactly Dark Matter captain" A Lizardman spoke out, her eyes not meeting hers. Shyly she stepped forward from the crowd "The Lich said it's like Dark Matter, but she didn't say anything else... about... it..." she trailed off as she seemed to feel the stare of the Amazoness. She give a uncomfortable grunt and turned her head away.

"Great" She bit out, she turned her gaze back at the creature still giving him the beady stare "Not only do we have an unknown visitor in our camp, the thing's also apparently a Dark Matter like Monster." She clicked her tongue and held her sword high "It doesn't really matter, it's a possible threat to our security so it's gone."

She brought the sword down and the Demon Realm Silver blade crashed into the small creature.

Immediately it dispersed into black smoke.

And very quickly reformed just a few distance to the left of her sword. It twitched and shook it's head, before it resumed staring at her with it's yellow eyes.

Her own eyes however were wide with surprise at the display, alongside the rest of the camp.

The next moment The Lich suddenly shoved past the the crowd until she was in the front. Her eyes, usually half-lidded and calm, were wide with her eyes shaking in their sockets. "What was that?" She spoke, much louder than she always had, with a tone that she never had before. Her eyes went to the creature and she recoiled slightly.

Her hand went to her necklace, where her phylactery resided.

She didn't miss how it turned it's head quizzically at the object.

"That should've killed you" The Amazoness more or less stated, but even then she sounded stumped. She ignored the Lich and brought the blade back to her side "And you got back from that without even a scratch." She narrowed her eyes "What are you?"

Finally the Lich spoke again, this time in a gasp "A Heart."

From the way it shook, how it seem to shiver in delight at the name, they figured that it was right.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do we really need to put the thing behind a cage?" A Werewolf asked the Lizardman as she crossed her furry arms.

In front of them the small black creature in a equally small cage twitched, in manner that if it was just another animal it would have appeared to be scratching it self.

The Lizardman pulled her lips in a straight line "Not much we can do, Commander told us to keep it behind a cage so that we can find out what it is."

"Didn't that Lich bitch say it was a Dark Matter?" The Werewolf growled, irritating mostly because she would be the one to guard the thing and she didn't like the smell that was coming off of it. The Werewolf had a sensitive nose, more so than expected for her kind, and the smell she was getting from the creature was an overpowering amount of Demonic Energy that was making her head ache "Just call the damn thing a Dark Matter and be done with it!"

The Lizardman shook her head "No she said it was like a Dark Matter, but not exactly like one" she stared at it, for awhile before shuddering "Not that I would know, I've never been into Demonic Realms with so much Demonic Energy that Dark Matter could pop up."

"If it looks like one they should just call it that" The Werewolf grumbled.

The creature continued to stare at the them from behind bars.

[Scene]

The creature looked around at where it was residing, it had been placed in a rather small cage with magic lining it to keep it contained. Not that it could, all that it needed to do was dip into a Dark Corridor and leave.

But it didn't want to do so, much because of a rather enticing treat that it had found.

The Body that was found here had it's Heart and Soul separated from itself physically while it still remained connected to them.

A Heart was freely floating around in the open, and it couldn't help but shake slightly in excitement at the prospect of it.

It wasn't around the Body, unfortunately, but once the two in front of it finished talking it could look around camp to find it. It had gone on a bit too long since it had arrived it to look for a Heart, most of the Hearts were already submerged in Darkness that even without it's intervention they would fall to Darkness soon enough.

So it waited for a time when it could do as it wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

It had a some time since the other creatures had left it alone in it's cage, it sensed the area around it and found that it was alone at currently in the small place where they were apparently living it. It twitched a few times, before it heading towards the bars of it's cage, easily it flattened itself into the ground and slid past the bars, its two-dimensional shape contorting slightly with the metal bars until it popped out the other side. It twitched once more and walked out.

Outside of the tent where it's cage was the creature that smelled of a beast was on the ground, leaning against a wooden crate. Their eyes were closed shut and their breathing was slow and steady, it paid them no mind and simply continued walking.

It followed a trail that only it's kind could follow, the 'sense' of a Heart. The Body that had separated its Soul and Heart was corrupted by Darkness of this World already, yet the Heart seemed to remain pure from taint. It was by no means the Heart of a Princess, yet it was pure enough that it simply could not resist.

There were a few others that were still around, yet none of them paid it any attention as it skittered, following its invisible trail.

Besides the sense of a Heart, the creature could also see the trail of Darkness that the others had left behind as they left to do what they wanted to do. The trail would be faint, even to those with Darkness inside them, however the creature was made of Darkness itself and easily followed where there were going.

Soon the creature found itself out of a forest, and from where it had exited there was a nearby location. Immediately once it noticed it, it perked up. Yellow Beady eyes stared into the distance as it felt the collection of Hearts of Light that resided there. Alongside that were the other creatures that had placed it in its cage.

It scampered towards the location, as it moved it could feel that a few of the Hearts of Light were being consumed by this World's Darkness and at the same time it could feel the Hearts that were filled with Darkness snuffed out occasionally. The last one made it paused slightly, as it wondered if a Keyblade was there.

It doubled it's speed and did it's equivalent of a sprint towards the village.

[Scene]

The Villager hid under the stall, fear coursing through his body.

'Why' The Villager said in his head 'Why is this happening?!'

It had been a normal day for him, wake up and clean himself before going to the market to sell what he usually did. Talk to a few costumers and maybe he would have a chance to talk with a Merchant that had caught his eye, though she remained cold and professional to his dismay. Everything was.

Then they came.

The first thing that happened was a group of women falling from the sky, panic was the first thing that went through most of the minds of the other Villagers. Before they noticed the wings that were it's arms.

The next thing had happened was a young boy who had watching the creature was picked up off the ground so fast that none of them could react. When the second one was coming all of them started to panic as they tried to scramble out of the way of the women.

A few more were picked off the ground, all of them men and boys, screaming as they were lifted off their feet. The fear of being abducted as well as the sheer height that they were bring them to, made them scream louder than the Villager had ever heard in his time.

Next as they were trying to find a way to run away from the flying women, other Villagers from suddenly ran into the marketplace following them were other women. Some of them carrying weapons in their hands and claws.

The Villager didn't know what they were planning to do, nor did he want do. He ran for his life, ducking under stalls and whatever he could find to hide from the flying women and then running in whatever direction he could to avoid the ones on the ground.

Vaguely he was aware where the village guards, basically just retired soldiers that didn't really do anything, started to fight back against the women. Vaguely as he wold occasionally see one of the usually lazy bastard, fending off the the women with the meager weapons that they used, before he would take another path.

It was utter chaos.

Right now he was back in the marketplace, his running around had lead into a circle and he found himself hidden under a random stall that he had found in desperation.

He closed his eyes and wished and prayed to whatever Deity that he could recall (He was never really thought, he couldn't even read!) that he would be safe.

He was cut out of his little prayer as he heard the sound of claws against the ground. His eyes snapped open.

And found himself staring into a black void with beady yellow eyes.

He screamed out in fear as stall in his attempts to back away, the creature seem to twitch at his actions.

He reached and shoved it away, as he tried to run away from whatever it was. He looked over his shoulder to see it chasing after him, if the situation was different he would have laughed at the funny way that it moved.

Distracted as he was, he didn't notice where he was going and slammed into someone.

Knocked on his back he looked up and gasped as he stared into a imposing figure of a tan woman carrying a sword that was as long as he was tall and was as wide as his arm.

The woman raised an eyebrow before she smirked "A little scrawny, but I think I can have fun with you at least."

The Villager didn't know what she meant, but he could hyperventilate.

He was gone, he was going to die.

It was over.

It was...

The woman suddenly jumped back, a look of surprise on her face. The Villager turned his head and eyes widened at the creature.

"What are you doing here?!" The woman asked.

The creature ignored her and instead reached out a claw towards him.

It was only too late he realised that it was charging at him with a claw outstretched. He only realised it when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

The creature stared at him with its yellow eyes, there was no malice or glee that he found in the women that had been attacking his village. It was just looking at him like the situation was just a normal everyday situation.

The creature retracted its claw, and in it was a Heart. It wasn't his bloody heart, it was a pink cartoon like Heart that seem to glow a soft pink.

The Villager watched it for a few moments, before he and everything that was was swallowed in the same void that the creature was made of. The Heart followed soon after.

The woman that was watching took another step back, her eyes wide with shock where the Villager was just was. It whirled towards the creature, hefting the sword in her hands "What did you do?!"

On cue, from where the Heart was just was another ball of the void appeared and it burst.

From it was another one of the creatures, if a slight bit taller.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean he turned a Human into," The lich turned to the two black creatures that they were looking around in the cage that they were in, an uneasy look on her face before turning back to the Amazoness in front of her "One of it?"

"I mean exactly that" She replied, an annoyed glare on her face. She was staring forward, glaring at the road in front of them angrily. Behind them, their 'convoy' consisted of what remained of her camp that either couldn't find a husband or were dragging some new 'recruits', a few supplies such as food, as well as a cage that used to hold dogs were now holding the two new creatures.

"You're tell me that those things can multiply?!" The Lich gave her panicked reply.

"How should I know?!" The Amazoness snapped her head towards the Lich, "All I know was that the damn thing stabbed its damn claws into the man that I wanted to fuck and then next thing I know it ripped out a Heart and the man turned into one of it." The Amazoness turned her head back to look where she was going "Fucking ruined my appetite."

The Lich went silent and turned her head to face the creatures again.

Both of them stopped their idle staring to focus on her the moment that she did. The two stared at her almost intensely, seemingly boring a hole through her head.

It was then she noticed that they weren't staring at her eyes.

Their gaze went a lower, until she noticed that they eyes were staring at her chest.

Her hand went towards it and covered the necklace that hung over her chest, it was one part of her phylactery.

One of them seem to grow agitated at her actions, while the other simply kept its staring.

The Lich turned away, but she could still feel the hungry gazes of the two creatures behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

"My Lord, why are you afraid?"

The Demon Lord looked at her friend that has supported her since she had taken the throne. One of the earliest Monsters that worked with her to take it, and one of the earliest to be turned into her new beautiful form.

She looked at the childish face that was twisted in confusion, and for a moment she was tempted to lower the barrier that separated her from everyone, just so she could say sorry that she had trapped her in that bubble.

But the swirling mass of inky black hanging behind the Baphomet in the same barrier, and her husband who was pacing back and forth with a hand covering his mouth as he muttered words that she hadn't heard from when he used to be from Order, convinced her otherwise.

"You're in danger," The Demon Lord told her "The energy inside you, it's eating your Demonic Energy as we speak so who knows what it's doing to you." Another thing that convinced her not to open the barrier.

She didn't know what it was, but the energy that was swirling inside of her friend was slowly consuming the Demonic Energy her. There was already physical changes, as she looked away from her energy she looked at the formerly purple but now yellow eyes, and her skin that used to be pale was slowly darkening to a brown.

A rather pleasant brown if she had to admit.

Shaking her head, the Demon Lord returned her focus to situation at hand. Turning away from the Baphomet and Dark Matter, she faced her Husband who was still pacing around with panic in his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows "Dear, why do you seem so scared?"

Her husband paused in his pace, jarred out of his thoughts at her words. He turned to his head towards her sharply, he opened his mouth and raised a finger before he put it down and closed his mouth and clenched his hand into a fist and placed it over his mouth. He took a deep breath, his other hand joining his brother at his mouth, and exhaled slowly "I'm sorry," he answered shakily as he stared past her and at the Dark Matter.

It swirled in the air like a menacing ink blot. And occasionally from time to time, they could see what appeared to be a pair of yellow dots peeking through the swirling black.

The Dark Matter had gone silent after they had trapped both it and Baphomet in the barrier.

"I just," her husband tore his eyes away from the Dark Matter to give her an uneasy look "Remembered something back when I was at Order, when I used to be Human." He stepped past her and stood in front of the barrier, causing the two inside to look at him "I recall the lessons of the Holy and Demonic energies us, and I recalled that they also us that there were energies that were much purer that those," he looked at the Baphomet in her eye, who's own had widened at his words "said to be the energy that makes up the realm."

"You know about the energy?" The Baphomet asked, pressing her face against the barrier "You have to tell me, or better yet!" She pointed a clawed hand towards his wife "Tell her about it, tell her how it could help her achieve her goal of turning the Chief God's system to what she wants!"

That made the Demon Lord turn to the Baphomet in surprise, her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open slightly. She stepped past her husband, lightly shoving him out of the way, so that she stood in front of her magic adviser.

Purple eyes stared into yellow ones. There was mirth in the latter, while uncertainty was in the former.

"What do you mean?" She asked "Why do you think that this," her face scrunched up "twisted power could help me achieve my goal?"

"It's not twisted!" The Baphomet snapped back.

The Demon Lord winced at the tone, surprised at her friend's sudden angry tone.

"You heard what your husband said, this energy inside me and Dark Matter," she raised her claw and around it the same inky black that the Dark Matter was made of swirled around them like a flame "It's pure, and most importantly," she lowered the claw and snuffed out the energy from her claw "It's powerful." Her claws went to her chest "When I first felt this energy, it felted exhilarating as it entered me. I could feel my magic grow stronger just by being beside it," she raised her head "Imagine what it would be like, if you absorbed it directly!"

"NO!"

Both of them jumped at the voice. They turned to see the Demon Lord's husband snarling at Baphomet, before he turned his head towards his wife "Don't listen to what she says, whatever power that she got is not worth the risk of the changes it could do to you!"

"What are you talking about?!" The Baphomet asked in bewilderment "This energy could win us the war against the Chief God and change all of the Monsters that the she wants!" Her eyebrows furrowed as her yellow eyes narrowed "Don't you want her to win this war?"

"I do." He stated back with a bite "But I don't want my wife to turn into some," he struggled for the word for a few moments before simply glaring at the Baphomet as he said "A Monster because of whatever power you think she can use. She can win this war without being corrupted by whatever energy that's messed you up."

"There is nothing wrong with me, and the energy that I'm using" The Baphomet replied through gritted teeth.

The Hero pointed a hand towards the Dark Matter "Then what happened to her?"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!"

The shout silenced them both. They turned to the Demon Lord who had her arms crossed over her chest "I won't have my magical adviser and husband come to blows with an energy in the end," she looked between the two with a glare "That I will choose whether to use or not."

"B-"

"No buts!" She cut both of them off before they could finish "I am the Demon lord unless you two have forgotten, it will be my choice to use this or not in the war against the Chief God." Her glare grew harsher "A choice that I will make on my own time, understand?"

Her husband nodded his head "Yes dear, forgive me for my outburst."

The Baphomet didn't say anything, merely keeping her head down.

"Well talk this over later Baphomet," the Demon Lord voice turned soft as pressed a hand against the barrier "We'll see if this power can really be used to help us, or we should find a way to purge it so that I don't lose a friend."

She received no answer from the child like Monster.

The Demon Lord sighed and turned away, this time facing her husband with a raised eyebrow "As for you, we have a lot to talk about this energy that you know about."

Her husband's face grew serious "I'll tell you what I know, and hopefully we can put this behind us."

The Demon Lord kept her eyebrow raised.

"Assuming you want to of course!" He quickly added.

[Scene]

As the Demon Lord and her husband left, the Baphomet couldn't help but be baffled silent.

Why was she so resistant to using something that she, her most trusted adviser for anything magical, told her could help her win the war? And why was the Hero so scared about that the power would corrupt her?

It was an irrational fear that had no basis!

So what if the energy that she was using was 'Eating' her Demonic Energy? That just meant that it was the naturally stronger energy, moreso when it was the same affinity as Demonic Energy so it meant that she would still be a Monster and not turned into ash once she fully absorbed it. It would just make her stronger.

"Why don't they get it?" The Baphomet mumbled to herself?

Was her words not convincing enough?

That must be it...

If words can't convince them, then she'd just need to show them how powerful this energy could be.

But she was still trapped in this barrier, she needed a way out.

As if it heard her, the Dark Matter that had been 'still' for the entirety of the conversation between her, the Demon Lord and her husband. It suddenly enveloped her.

Panic was her initial emotions, but when she felt the same energy that she had experience through the portal from the Dark Matter she calmed herself down and allowed it to do what it wanted.

And when it did envelop her entirely, it was only for a split second and the next the Baphomet found herself free from the barrier and she was outside the castle.

For a moment she was stunned.

The barrier that held her just now was one of her strongest spells, made to counter any kind of teleportation and dispelling method from the inside.

Yet this new energy not only freed her from the barrier, but teleported her far away away from it.

She looked at the new Dark Matter as it swirled around in the air. She then looked at herself, as she allowed the energy to surface.

This power could truly change the war against the Chief God.

All she had to do, to make it so that the Demon Lord used it, was to convince her.

She wondered if there was a group of Monsters near by that wouldn't mind some experiments?


	11. Chapter 11

"STAY IN YOUR CAGE!"

The metallic bars slammed closed once more, to the annoyance of the Werewolf who had to hear it for the third time today. Her furry ears twitched as the sound of stamping feet marched out of the tent that held the, now two, creatures that had infiltrated them a while back.

The Werewolf met the glare of the Salamander that caught them this time with a bored look, not even bothering to look sorry.

And why would she?

She joined this small camp because she wanted to attack towns and cities, maybe get a Husband if she were ever to get the itch. But the main goal was to join a group of Monsters and fuck up a few towns or villages.

Instead she was stuck on guard duty for some kind of strange Monsters that no one knew about, with it's smell of potent Demonic Energy, something which had recently doubled due to two of them coming back from the village that she couldn't follow because of it, making her almost nauseous.

The only thing that was more annoying from the stench that the creature was making, was the Lich coming over the tent once every few minutes to peek and then run away. It was amusing at first, but it got old the tenth time it happened.

"Well?!" The Salamander called out to her, knocking her out of her daze.

The Werewolf raised an eyebrow at the angry question "Well what?" She crossed her furry arms and snarled "Are you going to get angry at me for not being able to stop something that not enough our Lich knows what it can do?"

"No, I'm going to get angry at you not even tracking them down!" The Salamander replied back with a similar snarl "Instead you're just sitting on your fat ass by the tent, not even trying to catch them."

"It ain't fat lizard brain, it's toned!" She bit back "And besides, it's not exactly easy to notice that they're gone." She pointed a claw on the floor "Not only do they make themselves flat onto the ground without even disturbing the grass when they move," she pinched her nose shut "But the smell that they leave behind is so strong that even if they're long gone from the cage, my nose still picks up the stench like they would still be here." She threw her hands into the air "So I'm sorry if these little shits just so happen to be made of stuff that makes my job near impossible."

"All I'm hearing is excuses from a guard that doesn't want to do her job" The Salamander retorted "Do you expect to believe that you, a Werewolf, wouldn't notice a moving shadow on the ground and the difference in the smells in the area?"

The Werewolf snorted and crossed her arms "When you get enhanced senses like mine, you can start working as guard duty and see how that works for you." Her eyebrows furrowed "In fact, what the fuck are those two things doing when they break out of their cages anyway? For all I know they aren't doing anything bad, and I'm just wasting my time guarding them!"

"They're attacking our Lich, Werewolf."

There was a pause at the reply, the Werewolf uncrossed her arms and looked at the Salamander "What?"

"It happened after the raid on the village, after that one creature seemed to have made a double of itself." The Salamander looked back at the cage "For some reason, they seem to be fixated on the Lich," she pointed a claw at the slightly bigger of the two creatures "The new one that came along most especially, since that's the one that's been leading their 'attacks' against her."

"Why haven't you done anything then?" The Werewolf asked.

The Salamander turned her head back towards her "Well we tried keeping them in cages, but the guard seems to be too lazy to do her work properly." She answered with a flat tone.

"I meant take them out if they're attacking the camp members lizard brain," The Werewolf bit out "If they've begun attacking, shouldn't we just wipe them out?"

"Weren't you there when Amazoness told us about it when it first came into the camp?" The Salamander asked "She swung at it with her giant sword and turned it into dust, and it just came back immediately afterwards." She growled "And just before this, I swiped them with my claws and tore them in half and they just put themselves back together."

"So we have two Monsters that can break out of their cages and evade notice until they don't care, are attacking at least one of our camp members, and they can't be killed?" The Werewolf listed off with worry in her voice "Why the fuck are we keeping such dangerous things in our camp? We should just toss them out in the forest and be done with them!" She almost shouted at the Salamander.

The creatures seemed to shake the cage that they were in, one of them stared their beady yellow eyes into the Werewolf.

"Hush!" The Salamander snapped at the creatures, causing them to stop shaking the cage and instead stared at her instead. She ignore the yellow eyes and instead continued to stare at the Monster in front of her "While I'm sure you'd like that, the Amazoness told us no. According to her that creature turns other living beings into creatures like itself, and she's keeping it here so that it doesn't turn this entire forest into an army of itself."

The Werewolf blinked "This seems to be out of our league."

"We know," The Salamander crossed her arms "That's why after this we're taking them to the nearest city we can find so that we can drop it off, Amazoness is just trying to find an excuse from the higher ups to finish this little 'campaign' early. Until then-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll actually watch the little shits this time" The Werewolf cut her off before she could finish. The Beastman Monster huffed "If you have said they were so dangerous, I would've taken this more seriously."

The Salamander rolled her eyes and began walking away "Sure you would."

As she walked away, the Werewolf looked at the cage that held the two creatures. Both of which continued to stare at the Salamander as she left, and once she was out of sight they turned their attention to her.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled.

Both of them simply tilted their heads.


	12. Chapter 12

The Baphomet continued walking away from the castle, her sights set on proving the Demon Lord wrong on her view of this new power.

Behind her the Dark Matter continued to float after her without a word, her black inky form continued to swirl and shift on its own.

"I'll show her that this power is nothing to be afraid of," The Vaphomet muttered, "I'll just need to find some Monsters that'll agree to my methods, and I'll be able to give them this power." A smile grew on her lips "The pleasure that they'll feel from it, will trump what they're feeling now."

She could feel the Dark Matter shift faster, as in excitedly responding to her goals.

Luckily news of her 'changes' hadn't spread from the castle, as did her escape. And so the Baphomet was free to walk without having to worry about any of the guards accosting her and dragging her back to the castle.

Despite that, she received more than a few looks due to the changed Dark Matter behind her. She heard some of them question what it was, and to those that knew what a Dark Matter looked like, they were questioning where the _other_ half of the Dark Matter was.

She and the Dark Matter moved faster.

Any place near to the castle wasn't going to be a good idea, so she wondered if she could find a far off village that would be honoured to be given magical powers by her.

[Scene]

"Stupid whores," The Amazoness mumbled as she and whatever remained of her little camp trudged back towards the Makai. What was once a sizable war band that could over run a village, was no more than a measly ten Monsters, all of which looked just as annoyed as her.

Though for entirely different reasons.

She supposed she should've seen it coming, after the little raid many of the Harpies that were part of the initial assault did not return, and during the 'afterparty' many of the Succubi and Salamanders that made up the majority of her group seemed just a bit _too_ enthusiastic to drag them away to their tents.

It was only when she called for an assembly in the next morning that she realised that most of them had already left, taking enough food and supplies that what she was bringing back to base was going to be the bare essentials.

"If I ever see them again, I'm burying them head first in the ground." The Amazoness shifted the blade that rested on her back to a more comfortable position, before she kept pulling her share of the carriage.

The little thing had what remained of their food and weapons, the latter more than the former due to Monsters just tossing whatever they were using aside before bailing camp, taking some of the tents, some of the books that they brought, and to her bafflement, the campfire.

She didn't even know that they could take one, but the empty spot in the middle of camp with burnt grass was her proof that they had ran off with it.

Now all that left was just enough to feed about ten Monsters.

That and the two creatures that had been living in their camp the past day.

She turned her head over her shoulder, just enough to see the two shadowy figures twitching in place in their little cage. Every time she looked at them, she couldn't help but feel a sense of worry about them.

Not only about the fact that one of them was formerly a human man, but she was worried about the Lich that they seemed obsessed with.

After their little attack on the village, the two creatures had broken out of their cage more than once to take a swipe at the Undead.

Speaking of the Lich, the undead being herself seemed more than just a bit unresponsive as she silently floated beside the carriage. She had placed the most things between her and the creatures. Her hand was wrapped tightly around her necklace, and more than once she lost the unresponsive look to glance at the direction of the metal cage with fear in her eyes.

It was… troubling to say the least.

She shook her head, sighing. Well whatever was going on, she did not know enough to approach the situation, which meant that handling the situation was right out of the question.

So she decided that she'd drop these two of at some high name magic caster at the city, or at the library, or whoever she could think that knew about them. Who knew, if she was lucky, maybe the Dark Matter chick that handled all the Monster documentation could be in town. And maybe they'd toss her some Demon Gems or fruit for her troubles.

[Scene]

It took a while, but she and the Dark Matter had managed to leave the immediate area of the castle.

She gave a nod to the two Guards, both of them Succubi, at the gate, the two Monsters looked surprised at her presence for a moment, before they hastily saluted.

Their salutes faltered, one of them even flinching, when they saw the Dark Matter trailing behind her.

"A-Are you okay?" One of them asked, reaching forward "I-I've never seen a Dark Matter, but the books usually show a woman ontop of this doesn't it?" She looked at the Baphomet.

"Don't be afraid," She spoke to her, a grin on her face "She's more than fine."

The Succubus looked at her with an unsure look on her face "Are you sure?" She turned her head back to the Dark Matter, her hand moving closer "I sh-should get her to a healer to be sure."

There was a moment when the Succubus was about to touch the Dark Matter that she hesitated, her hand just a breadth away from touching the inky darkness. She was unsure if she wanted to actually _touch_ it.

The Dark Matter made the choice of her.

"AH!" Reeling back as the inky blackness suddenly shot forward and wrapped itself around her hand. She stumbled back, stretching it farther. The inky goop grew from her wrist, reaching her elbow and then moving further up her shoulder. It paid to mind to her panicked shaking and cries.

"HEY, STOP THAT!" The other Succubus was about to point her hand towards the Dark Matter, a spell on her lips. But it died when a pulse of energy flashed in front of her, before bladed edge touched her throat.

Her eyes turned to the Baphomet, a large scythe in her tiny paws. There was no malice in her eyes however, instead the grin remained as she stared at her with her yellow eyes. She shook her head "There's nothing to worry about," she looked back at the Dark Matter "Look, they're fine."

The Succubus turned back to her fellow guard, and true to her words the two had calmed down. The Succubus had stopped her panicked shaking, and was instead looking at the Dark Matter with wide eyes. The shapeless Monster had further moved it's goop to reach her chest, it covered her heart.

After a moment the Dark Matter receded, pulling away from her body and floated back silently.

The Succubus breathing grew heavy as she pulled her hand away, the appendage twitching as she brought it closer to herself. And then suddenly she held it away from herself as a ball of purple flame exploded from the palm of her hand.

It remained it's shape, a large ball of flame that was the size of her own head.

Her breathing became faster as she stared at it.

"H-How?" The other guard asked in bewilderment.

"It feels good doesn't it?" The Baphomet asked, pulling her scythe away from her throat to point it at the other Succubus "It's exhilarating isn't it?"

"I've," The Succubus paused to take a shuddering breath "Never felt this way before." She flexed her hand, the purple flame pulsing as if in response.

"You can thank her for that little boost of power," she pointed to the Dark Matter "I told you that you didn't need to worry, this Dark Matter isn't in danger." The Baphomet lowered the scythe "You see, I think this Dark Matter has evolved just like how an elemental does when it absorbs large amounts of Demon Energy." The scythe vanished in the same purple glow of the flames "But what it absorbed wasn't Demon Energy, it's something _far greater_."

"It's amazing," a wide smile stretched over the Succubus' face. She held out her hand to the size, away from the city and out towards the empty road. A large jet of flame, larger than what a Succubus could realistically do on her own, erupted from her palm. The purple color casted a sinister glow on her face, especially with the grin on her face. The flames died down, and a laugh escaped from her throat "THIS IS AMAZING!"

The other Succubus gulped at the display, her tongue licked her lips. She turned her head towards the Baphomet "C-Can I do that to?"

The Baphomet's head whirled towards her with a grin "Of course!" Her paw came alight with the same glow "Just come closer." It reached out towards her.

"It'll feel _wonderful._ "


End file.
